


Stewing

by futbolr745



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futbolr745/pseuds/futbolr745
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the Costa Rica game Tobin has not been the same.  Christen notices and is trying to figure out how to work through and understand the change.  Her team mates help to give her some insight into the the calm but complex Tobin Heath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alex came around the corner from training to find her team mate sitting alone on the steps.  “Hey Chris?” “Hey.” “What are you doing?” “I’m just hanging out.” “Where’s Tobin?” “I’m not sure.” “You’re not sure, I figured you two would know where each other are at.” Christen half smiled. “Is everything ok?” “Honestly, I’m not sure.”

Alex stopped and sat down next to her fellow forward. She just looked at Chris.  “Do you want to talk about it?” Christen did not say anything she shrugged.  “Oh boy, I kind of know that reaction.  Is Tobin withdrawing?” Christen looked at Alex surprised.  “I know her pretty well.  She is not always easy to follow or understand sometimes. Tobin can be just…..Tobin sometimes.”

Christen nodded her head in agreement. “It’s just that, I don’t know.  I’m not sure what she is really feeling.  She is very affectionate and attentive and then she is discreet and reserved.”  “Ok I have to let you know this.  She really likes you Chris.” “How do you know that?” “I see how she looks at you when you’re not looking.” “Mmmm….I’m not so sure.  Tobin has been acting different since the game with Costa Rica.” “Different how?” “Well she has been hands off and she has been spending time by herself.  She has sent a few texts, but that was to let me know she had some things to take care of.  It feels like she is shutting me out.”

“Well if this helps as all, she does this sometimes.  It’s not you.  Maybe she is trying to process the final exchange that her and Cruz had.  Once thing is for certain Tobin is a very deep and caring person and she takes time to process and reconcile situations.  Many time she goes off and just sits in a quiet place with her bible or journal.  She has to process and she likes doing that alone.”  “Ok, but if we are closer now, why wouldn’t she come to me so I could help?”  “If you figure that one out let me know.  I have known Tobin for a long time.  This is how she is.  You just have to give her the moment.  Don’t worry she will come to you when she is ready. It may feel like she is shutting you out, but that is really not the case.”

Christine listened to Alex’s advice.  “I hope she figures it out soon.  I’m dying over hear.”  “Just let her come to you.” “What do I do in the meantime?” “Be patient.  She will tell you what is going on.  She always did when we were hanging together.  We were very close at one point and I had these same types of questions and thought maybe I was doing something wrong until Lauren pulled me aside and explained how complex Tobin can be.  She seems very laid back and easy going. But when it comes to people and their feelings she hates hurting people and she wants to do the right thing.  I’m sure this Shirley thing has left a mark.  Any time you’re involved with someone and it ends unfavorable, it is difficult to move past the feelings.”

“You and Tobin appeared to never have this type of breakup.” “Our relationship was never romantic. Don’t get me wrong we love each other and are very close.  But we never really crossed that line.  My focus and romantic feelings were always aligned with Servando, so we never look our relationship in that direction.  Actually I was surprised Tobin decided to get romantically involved with Cruz.  She is nice, but I never really got the connection. She did not seem like the right match for Tobin.  We had a few conversations about it over Skype while she was in France.  Unfortunately Tobin did not take my advice and the relationship continued.”

“I hope she can trust me Alex. I only have her best interests in mind.  I really like her calm and caring nature.  I guess I’m a little more open than she is when it comes to sharing struggles.”  “She will tell you don’t worry.  But it has to be on her timeline and that will test your patience.  Believe me, I’m speaking from experience”

Christine reached her hand over to Alex’s forearm and gently squeezed. “Thank you for talking to me about this Alex.  I feel a little better about what is going on.”  Alex smiled.  “Are you walking back to your room? I’m going that way if you want to head over with me.” “Sure.” The two women walked back.  She told Alex she would see her at dinner.  

During dinner Christin and Tobin sat together.  Their conversation was small and directed at others who were at their table.  Towards the end of the meal, Tobin looked at Chris and she could see the struggle on her face.  Leaning in, Tobin whispered into the forwards ear.  “I know I have not been myself. I’m sorry.” Christen nodded when they pulled apart.  Tobin leaned in again, “Can we talk?” This time Christen replay, “I think we need to talk.” Tobin nodded. “I will stop by your room in an hour.” Christen smiled and Tobin stood up and headed out of the dining area. 


	2. Chapter 2

Christen got up shortly after Tobin left. As she was leaving Alex got up and walked over to the door as Christen was leaving.  “Hey, you ok?  Did Tobin say anything yet?” “Actually she told me she wanted to talk in a little while.” “I’m so happy to hear that.  Please let me know how it goes. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to text or call me.”  “Thanks Alex I really appreciate that.”  Alex went back to her table and Christen walked back towards her room.” 

On the way back she ran into Kelly and Moe.  They had very guilty expressions on their faces.  “Ok, you guys look like you’re up to no good.” “Shhhhh…..we are pranking Tobs.” “What?” “Yah, we put some plastic and rubber bugs in her bed. We want to see how the “spider killer” handles it.” “OMG Kelly she is going to kill you guys if she finds out.” “Don’t say anything!” “No worries, I will roll with it. But if she finds out I knew she’s going to make me pay.” “Well we are going to record it.  We set up the go-pro to record the entire thing.  We even have infa-red if needed.” Hopefully it will be just a big laugh….mums the word right Chris?” “Yup….have a good night.” “You too.”

Christen got back to her room.  She picked up some of her clothes and changed into some pros and a t-shirt.  She settled into her bed and started to watch an episode of “Chicago PD”.  Her concentration was interrupted as she heard a gentle knock at the door.  “It’s open.” The door slowly released and it was Tobin. “Hey Chris is…..” “Come in.”  Tobin closed the door behind her and took a big swallow.  She was definitely not feeling comfortable.  “Come sit with me, I’m watching Chicago PD.”  Tobin took off her snap back and set it in the chair.  She pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail with the hair tie she had around her wrist.  Tobin laid her head next to Chris’s shoulder.  Chris smiled at the contact as they both fell into a quiet comfort.

The episode ended and Chris closed her laptop and placed it on the nightstand.  “So you said you wanted to talk.” “Tobin rolled over and placed her head on the other pillow separating the two of them for the moment.  Tobin covered her eyes with her forearm and all Chris could see was her mouth.  “Chris I’m not sure how to start.”  “Well the beginning is always good.” Tobin moved her arm and rolled onto her side propping her head up on her hand and elbow.  Their eyes were searching each other’s face for an opening.  “I’m sorry, sorry for being so distant.”  Tobin reached over for Chris’s hand.  “I’m not liking all the media attention on my personal life.  I’m a private person and I feel like stuck in the middle of a three ring circus.  I’m not sure how to handle it.  My entire breakup with Shirley has escalated into something I did not expect and it’s affecting me and I’m worried it’s going to negatively impact us and in turn even affect our play on the field.  I have been trying to resolve this in my own mind. That is why I have been spending time by myself.  I do this Chris, I pull inward.  I recognize I have not been fair to you.”

“Tobin I understand.  We can figure this out together. What have you been doing on your own?” “I have been trying to write in my journal and read some scripture for guidance, but in effect it has pulled me away from you. I’m not happy about that.” “Tobin I get it, you needed some time to yourself.   Honestly, it has been difficult to watch you struggle on your own. I want to help you through this but you have to let me in.” “I know Chris, I’m sorry.”

“I will support you, if you need time to yourself I’m ok with that.  Just please talk to me.”  “I was not sure what you have been thinking.  I thought maybe my look at you on the field at the end of the game while you were talking with Shirley, may have upset you.  I thought I may have done something wrong.”

Tobin pulled Christen over to her side. “I definitely do not want you thinking that. You did nothing wrong.  You make me happy Chris.  I have really enjoyed getting to know you and I want that to continue.” “I’m happy to hear you say that Tobs.  I like spending time with you too.”

“So what else has been going on in that mind of yours over the past few days?” “Well I have been thinking about Shirley.  I hurt her and I don’t like how that feels.  I should have listened to Alex. She told me that Shirley was not the right match for me.  Alex knows me better than I know myself.” “You’re lucky to have Alex’s friendship. She is a great person Tobin.” “I know. I love her.  We have gone through a lot of growing pains together.” 

Tobin pulled Christen into her side.  “I want to make things up to you. Do you want to explore Brazil with me tomorrow?” “I would love that.” “Perfect.”  Tobin started to pull away. “Where are you going?” “I’m going to let you get ready for bed.  I’m sure Moe will be back soon.” Christen got up and walked around the bed to where Tobin was standing. “Thank you for coming to talk with me.  It really helped me understand.” Tobin reached her arms around Chris and gave her a warm hug.  “See you tomorrow morning and get ready for some adventure tomorrow.” “Sounds great.”


	3. Chapter 3

Feeling happy, Chris sat down and started her nightly meditation.  As she dropped into a lower level of consciousness, she was interrupted by a loud scream coming from down the hall.  “Kelly O’Hara I’m going to kill you!”  A door slammed and the sound of feet hitting the floor thundered with additional slamming. “You suck and when I find you, you’re done.”  Chris came too and realized that was Tobin running the hall looking for Kelley.  Next thing Kelly and Moe flew open the door to Christen’s room and gestured a finger to their lips to keep quiet as they could not stop laughing.  They dropped down behind the edge of Christen’s bed attempting to be quiet.  Christen rolled her eyes and shook her head.  Tobin eventually made it to Christen’s room after having no luck finding the two pranksters.  Tobin knocked and opened the door slowly.  Christen looked at Tobin with a face of guilt.  “OK Chris  give it up, where are they? Tobin walked over to Chris with a smirk.  Christen tried to hold it together.  Tobin could sense they were in the room.  “I know you guys are in here.”  Tobin crawled across Christen’s bed slowly keeping eye contact with her.  I think you knew about this. Christen tried to deny the question. Suddenly, without warning Tobin began tickling Christen.  As she screamed no, Moe and Kelley jumped up and ran past Tobin and bolted out the door.  Tobin yelled, “I knew it, you guys are dead.”

Moe and Kelly ran out of Christen’s room and took the opportunity to grab the camera from Tobin’s room and they ran back to Kelley’s room and locked the door.  They watched the recording and downloaded the video and posted it to the teams website.  The team went wild and their reactions and responses were hilarious.

Christen on the other hand was at Tobin’s mercy and she was screaming and yelling at Tobin to stop. “I give she yelled out.”  Tobin had to pull back.  Christen was starting to hyperventilate. As she caught her breath she looked at Tobin who had a big grin on her face. “I never knew you were that ticklish.”

Christen was still catching her breath. “I hope that you did not know about this before.”  Christen did not know how to respond. “I seem to always be the victim of these pranks.  I guess it’s time to get creative and plan my own prank.”  “I’m sorry Tobin I promised I would not let on.” “I guess I won’t hold it against you, but….instead……I’d like to hold you……against me.   Tobin pulled Christen on top of her.

Chris rested her head on Tobin’s shoulder and relaxed into the midfielder.  A few minutes went by and Tobin broke the silence as she traced circles on the forwards back.  “It feels nice to have you this close.  I missed you.” Chris lifted her head and looked at Tobin.  “I’m sorry Chris. Sorry I’ve been so distant.” “It’s ok, I’m glad you’re here with me now.”  The two women held each.   Tobin reluctantly began to shift and move towards the door. “Hey, stay with me?” “What about Moe?” I’ll tell her to stay with Kelley in your room.”   “Good idea. She probably doesn’t want to room with me tonight anyway.  I can’t promise what my actions night be,” Tobin smirked.  “I’ll be right back.”

Tobin ran down to her room to brush her teeth and change. Luckily, Kelley was nowhere to be found. Tobin decided to take a quick shower.  Fifteen minutes or so later Tobin returned to Christen’s room and found her curled up on the bed half asleep. “Hey,” Tobin said softly. She slowly shifted Christen under the covers and joined her.  Christen adjusted herself and moved her body closer to Tobin. The warmth from Tobin’s body was comforting and they fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

The next morning, Tobin rolled over to find the bed empty.  Water was running indicating that Chris must be in the shower.  After about ten minutes, Chris came out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around her.  She walked over to her bag of clothes and pulled out close for the day.  “Good morning.” “Good morning sleepyhead.” Chris walked over to the bed and sat next to Tobin who was slowly waking up.  Tobin caressed Chris’s arm and Chris leaned down and kissed Tobin. “You smell nice.” Chris smiled. “So where are you taking me today?” “Let me surprise you.” Christen smiled.  “Ok we time for your shower and we will grab some breakfast and head out.”  Tobin reached her hand up to Christen’s face. “You’re beautiful you know that.” Christen blushed.


	4. Chapter 4

Tobin came out of the bathroom ready to start the day.  Chris was taken back.  The mini skirt and fitted cotton button down shirt was a different look.  “What,” Tobin says looking at Christen.  “I love what you’re wearing.  That’s a great look.” It was Tobin’s turn to blush. “Thanks Chris.” Tobin threw her orange pack over her shoulders.  “Ready to head out,” Tobin smiled.  “Sounds good.”

As soon as the two women left the hotel there were fans hanging out waiting for a picture or autograph.  They stopped a moment and obliged the small group and then headed to a café.  Café Kahlua was recommended by one of the hotel staff and it was located down a side street.  It was perfect.  They had a table that was private and protected from the busy street. 

They ordered breakfast and enjoyed their coffee.  “So where are we going today?” “Well, I have a couple ideas in mind, Tobin said.  But first I wanted to ask you something.” Chris looked at Tobin lifting an eye brow. “What’s up.” “Well I’m not sure what your schedule is, but umm, I was wondering.  My sister is getting married September 2nd in Rhode Island and the rehearsal dinner is the night before in Newport. I’m her Maid of Honor.  I wanted to ask if you would like to be my plus one?” “Wow Tobin, I would love to.”  Christen reached across the small table and squeezed Tobin’s forearm.  “I would love to be your plus one.  Let me check my calendar.”  A smile covered Tobin’s face as she looked on. 

Tobin watched Christen as she studied her phone.  In Tobin’s mind Christen was perfect in every way. “Ok, the only challenge looks to be the scheduled NWSL game on September 4th.  That is a quick turn around and I would have to get permission to miss the practice and still make it back for my game.  I will e-mail coach and ask if that is a possibility.  I’m not sure Tobin, it might be cutting it too close.  The one thing in my favor is that I only have to fly to Chicago.”  “I understand Chris. I figured I would ask and if it works out then it would be great to share the day with you.”

After breakfast they settled the bill and started on their way to visit one of the local markets which had a lot of art and handmade items from locals.  It was fun to move through the market and not have to worry about being stopped for pictures and autographs.  Life felt normal.  After shopping they headed to one of the local botanical gardens which featured a butterfly garden.  It was really cool.  Christen walked over to a bench and sat down.  Tobin joined her and they took in the beauty. 

“Hey Chris I want to share some something with you. You will need to keep this to yourself for now, until the news breaks.” Christen got concerned.  “I got a call from Lauren last week and she shared with me that after she has the baby, she is going to have to have brain surgery to remove a brain tumor.” “Oh my god Tobin that is scary.” “I know, I’m going to have to find some way to help her out.  Jrue is going to take some time off from basketball to take care of her.” “How is she going to take care of the baby?” “I’m not sure. She is such a good person and does not deserve these circumstances.” “I’m sorry Tobin.”

Christen shifted closer to Tobin and reached out and held her hand. “I’m sorry Tobin.  I know how close Lauren is to you.” Tobin looked at Chris with tear filled eyes.  “Come here?” Tobin dropped her head onto the forwards shoulder and just allowed herself to cry.  I was the first time she actually allowed herself to release the sadness that had been built up inside.   Christen wiped a tear from her eye. After about ten minutes, Tobin sat up on her own and she wiped her eyes.  “I have an idea?” Tobin looked at Christen.  Christen got up and reached her hand out and Tobin reached for her hand.  “Come with me?”  Tobin was not quite sure what was happening.  “Trust me, this is going to help.”  Tobin walked with Chris.  Christen still holding Tobin’s hand lead her down the street to a small Chapel that she remembered walking by.  They went inside and sat down.  Tobin sat silent and she prayed for Lauren.  Christen know this would help Tobin.  After a little while, Tobin reached for Christen’s hand with thankful eyes.  There were no words that were needed. They lit a candle together for Lauren and it was a moment neither would ever forget.


	5. Chapter 5

“I can’t find her anywhere!” “Ok hold tight, I will be right there.” Alex took off out of her room and made it in record time down the hall to Tobin’s room. She opened the door to find Tobin with her head in her hands. Alex knelt down beside the midfielder and brushed the hair away from her face. Underneath, Alex could see the strain in her face. “I can’t find her Lex, I’m worried.” “When did you see her last?” “After we got off the bus, she told me she needed some time to herself. She threw on some sweats and I have not seen her since.” “Did you try to call her.” “She didn’t bring her phone.” Tobin pointed to the table. “I’m sure she is fine. She needed to clear her head. I get it Tobin. Today sucked.”

“I’m just really worried. Can you help me look for her?” “Sure.” Alex thought a moment. “Let’s text everyone first and see if they have seen her if not then we can walk around the complex and see if we can find her.” They both sent messages around to their roommates and had no luck. “They headed out of their hotel and walked toward the downtown village area. Out of nowhere Tobin grabbed Alex’s arm. “Come on, follow me. I think I may know where she went.” Alex followed Tobin and they finally stopped in front of a small chapel. “Christen took me here this past week, I’m thinking she might have come back.”

Tobin opened the door to the chapel and looked in to see if Christen had decided to sit and reflect on the game.  Unfortunately, Chris was nowhere to be found. Alex could see the concern on Tobin’s face. They left the chapel and walked back towards the complex. “I don’t get it. Where would she go.” The two team mates walked a bit. “Is there a place you would both go? Maybe she went to that place.”

Tobin thought a moment. “We really have not been here long enough.” “No coffee places? How about the roof?” Tobin just shook her head. “How about the bus?” “Maybe. Let’s go check.” Well the bus was empty too. “Jesus Lex, why wouldn’t she tell me.” Alex just looked at Tobin with a sarcastic look. “You’re really going to ask that. You need to take a look in the mirror. How the heck do you react when something goes wrong?” Tobin looked at Alex a minute puzzled and confused then it was like a light bulb went off in her head. “Yah I guess I need my space too sometimes.” “Do you think?”

Alex got Tobin calmed down and they got back up to the room. As soon as Tobin opened the door their Christen sat with her knees up to her chests and looking down. “Chris, there you are. I have been looking all over for you.” Christen just looked up at Tobin with red eyes. Alex took that as her cue to leave the two friends alone. As Alex turned to leave, Tobin grabbed her shoulder. “Hey thank for the support.” Alex turned back to Tobin and gave her a hug. She whispered in Tobin ear. “Any time buddy I love you. Now talk to your girl.” Tobin pulled back and smiled. Her lips mouthed a “Thank you.” Alex left and Tobin turned to Christen with soft eyes. She sat beside her and pulled her into her arms. There were no words for now. It was the physical contact that meant the most in this moment. Tobin laid quiet for a while.

After about fifteen minutes Chris broke the silence. “I’m sorry I worried you. I did not intend to have that happen.” “It’s ok, your with me and safe now.” Tobin drew circles on Chris’s back and it helped her to relax.

It was Tobin’s turn to break the silence. “You can’t take all the responsibility for this game you know. Everyone on that field had a part in the loss. It’s not just about one shot or one person.” Christen listened to Tobin’s words. “I know what you’re saying but it does not feel that way right now.” Tobin pulled Christen closer. The contact was comforting to Christen.

Next think there was a knock on the door. “Who is it?” “It’s Kel.” “Come on in.” “Hey I wanted to know if you guys want to go out and shake off the loss with a couple drinks. There’s a big party going on with some dancing. It might help to get out and have some fun and not focus on the loss.” “We will think about it,” Tobin said. “Ok. We would really love it if you guys would come with us. Tobin if you don’t go we won’t have anyone to pick on for their dancing. Tobin smirked. “Nice Kel. We will think about it. When are you heading out?” “In about an hour.” “Ok, I will text you in a little bit once we decide.” “Cool.”

Kelly left and Tobin squeezed Christen’s shoulder. “What do you think?” “I’m not sure Tobin.” “I think it would be good. Wouldn’t you want to dance with the best dancer on the floor?” Christen chuckled. “I think we should. Being out with friends is never a bad thing.” Christen rolled onto her back and looked at Tobin. “I’m so lucky to have you.” “Yes you are.” Christen slapped Tobin’s arm playfully. “Come on let’s go shake off the loss.”


	6. Chapter 6

The party at the club was crazy. The place was packed and the music was jamming.   Alex leaned over to Kelley. “Hey I thought Tobin and Chris were coming?” Kelley just raised her shoulders.  “She texted me saying they were on the way.”  Ok, well let’s go dance until they get here.   Alex kept eyeing the door while they danced.  She was interested in seeing how Tobin and Christen were going to act.  Each of them dealt with their stress differently and it was important to Alex that they communicated and listened to each other.  She was excited about  their friendship and hoping it would turn into something special. Especially for Tobin.  Tobin deserved to find someone to call her own.  Alex had always felt bad that she could not be that person.  She knew Tobin had fallen for her and her marriage to Servando was not an easy day for her. 

Fifteen minutes went by and Alex pulled Kelley towards her directing her to look across the room.  Tobin and Christen had made it. They stood for a moment hand in hand looking for familiar faces.  Alex waved trying to get their attention.  Tobin finally saw Alex and she raised her chin acknowledging their presents.  Alex and Kelley came over to the couple and gave them each a huge hug.

The four women sat for a while and talked and laughed.  It was a crazy atmosphere and it definitely got their minds off the events of the day.  Alex hears “Cake by the Ocean” and she grabs Kelley again to dance.  Kelley in turn grabs Tobin and in turn Christen and they go onto the dance floor. The group was having a great time jumping and grooving to the beat of the song. A couple more fast songs got played and then the tempo changed and a slower song came on.  Alex and Kelley made their way back to the table and Tobin was following when she felt a hand grab her wrist.  “Hey, can we dance this one,” Christen asked?  Tobin stopped in her tracks and turned back to the dance floor slipping her right hand around Christen’s lower back and bringing Christen’s right hand up her chest and over her heart.

They swayed to the music enjoying the music and the contact.  Tobin closed her eyes and leaned her head  against Christen’s.  She was full of emotion.  This girl in her arms was starting to melt her heart.  She knew she really liked her and recognized something was changing between them.  Their feelings were going deeper.  When the song finished neither one broke apart.  Thankfully the DJ started another slow song so their connection was not broken.  “Are you feeling better,” Tobin asked?  Christen pulled her head back and whispered, “Yes thanks to you.  You make me…..happy.”  Tobin smiled and gently kissed Christen’s hand. They danced until the slow song ended and slowly walked back to the table not breaking eye contact with each other. When they sat down Kelley and Alex were having another round of shots. 

“Hey you guys want one?” Chris nodded ayes.  Tobin was hesitant, but gave in.  The four women partied for a few hours and then decided to head back to the hotel complex.  It had been a fun night and it did help to ease some of the pain from the day difficult loss. 

Alex and Chris were walking together while Tobin and Kelley were talking about surfing.  Alex looked over at Chris.  “How are you doing?”  “I’m better.”  “It never get easier, this losing thing.  Try not hold onto the disappointment.  It doesn’t help.” “I agree. I have been trying to figure out what I could have done differently.” “Yah, me too, I just have to accept it, accept the fact I missed.” Christen looked down as she walked.  Alex placed her hand on her back. “It will get better I promise.”

“How have things been going with Tobin?” “She is amazing Alex and so supportive.” “I’m not surprised; she really cares about you Chris.” “Yah I’m starting to feel that. She is a special person.  Her calm and steady way is helping to ground me. I like her energy.”  “Glad to hear it.   That girl has got me through some difficult times.  I really don’t know if I would be playing soccer if it wasn’t for her.”  Christen smiled and turned to Tobin as she said good night to Kelley and Alex.   

They had a final team meeting in the morning before they split and went their separate ways.  “So have you given any more thought to coming to Chicago with me?”  “I have.  Let me change and we can talk more.”  Tobin changed into her sweats and a t-shirt.  She joined Chris on the sofa. Chris looked at Tobin with undefended eyes.  “I looked at my calendar and I think I can make Chicago work.”  Christen clapped both her hands lightly together and was so happy and thrilled that Tobin was going to stay with her in Chicago for a few days. 

Tobin looked down a minute and thought carefully.  She looked up at Christen intently.  Christen was not sure what was going to happen next. “Can I ask you something?”  Christen replied, “anything.”  “Are you feeling this connection between us?” Christen nodded, “yes”. “I have not felt this way in a long time and I have to ask you if you feel the same before I let my heart go.”  “Oh Tobin, I have deep feelings for you.  I have felt that way for a while now.”

Tobin’s smile filled her face and she reached over and hugged Christen.  The hug lasted for a while. As Christen separated herself from Tobin, she placed her hand on Tobin’s cheek. “You my dear are amazing and I want to see where this friendship takes us.” With that Chris leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Tobin’s lips.  Tobin pulled Christen in close and their lips did not separate.  The connection between them was solid and real.


	7. Chapter 7

The excitement was building in Tobin as she walked through the airport.  She had never been to Chris’s place and she was looking forward to a relaxing week before reporting back to the Thorns.  Tobin was thinking she could only stay three days but her scheduled allowed her to stay for five and she was stoked.  They grabbed their bags off the carousel and walked out of the terminal.  Tobin waved down a taxi and they got in and headed downtown.   

Tobin was tired from traveling and she leaned against Chris’s side.  Chris began to read her Instagram and Twitter.  She had shut down her Twitter after the Olympic games in fear of the backlash after missing her pk.  Lindsey had told her to sign back on.  A fan had started a hash tag campaign #DogsforChristen, which she thought was really sweet.  She was surprised at all the support and felt grateful the posts had been positive.  The taxi arrived and Chris nudged a resting Tobin and the two women grabbed their bags and walked into the lobby and took stepped into the awaiting elevator. The door opened and Tobin followed Christen around the corner to a large door.

As she unlocked the door, Tobin stepped in and just stared.  Chris had scored a corner apartment on the tenth floor with full length windows and the view that made you feel like you were outdoors.  Tobin set down you bag, kicked off her sandals, walked over and sat on the sofa.  She put her feet up on the ottoman and closed her eyes.  Chris smiled and went into the kitchen and grabbed two waters.  Walking over, she handed a bottle to Tobin and sat down next to her.  “It feels so good to be home.”  Tobin took a drink of her water and looked at Christen.  “It’s going to feel so good to be in one place for a while.” Chris agreed.

“What do you want to do tonight,” Chris asked? “How about we order in, I would love to share a nice quiet dinner with you and enjoy this view.” Christen nodded.  “That sounds perfect.” 

After talking for a while, Christen looked over at Tobin.  “Let me show you the rest of my apartment.  You can toss your bag in the guest room.”  Tobin followed Chris and she set her bag beside the nightstand in the spacious guest room. 

“Wow Chris this is really nice.  If this is the guest room, what does your master bedroom look like?”  “Well follow me and I will show you.”  They passed a large bathroom which was on the right and a small office on the left.  In front of them was a partially closed door.  Chris pushed the door open.   Her bedroom was beautifully decorated with a sitting area facing out over the city.  “I love to sit here and read before I go to sleep.  The skyline is really incredible at night.” “I can see where it would be.” Tobin scratched the back of her neck, “Hey Chris, I would like to take a shower.” “Sure go ahead I think I will do the same.”

Tobin walked back to the guest room and grabbed a clean pair of sweats and a t-shirt from her bag.  She was looking forward to cleaning up after traveling most of the day.

Tobin closed the glass doors as she stepped into the spacious shower. The warm water felt great as it flowed over her body.  She leaned her hands against the shower wall and stretched and allowed the water to run through her long hair. As she washed herself she thought about the week to come.  She really liked spending time with Chris. She was easy going and easy to relate to. Tobin finally shut the water down.  She grabbed a towel off the hook and dried off.  She pulled on her t-shirt and sweats and hung out in the living room waiting for Christen.  She stood in front of the large windows and looked out over the city.  Tobin was lost in her thoughts. She was all of a sudden interrupted by two soft hands reaching around her waist and a chin resting on her shoulder. “Feel better?” Tobin turned her head sideways and leaned her forehead against Chris’s.   Tobin turned and hugged the forward. Christen smiled into the hug. “I’m so happy your here.” “Me too.”

The two held each other.  Neither was rushing to let go.  Tobin pulled back and looked into Chris’s eyes.  She brought her hand up and caressed the side of her face.  “You’re beautiful, you know that.”  Christen blushed and looked down.  Tobin moved her hand under the forwards chin and lifted it so she could see her face.  Tobin placed a soft kiss on Chris’s lips.  Chris responded and there kiss grew more passionate.

After a few minutes of getting lost, Tobin pulled back and leaned her forehead against Christens.  She felt comfortable and content.  Chris rested her hands on Tobin’s hips. “Let’ order something.”  Tobin lifted her head and smiled. “Sounds good, I’m starving.”

They decided on Ti and Chris pulled a bottle of Chianti from her wine rack.  After about 30 minutes the food arrived.  Tobin thought Christen would set the table but instead she lit a candle and they decided to eat in the living room looking out over the city. 

“You know, I’m really excited you can go to my sister’s wedding with me.” “Me too, it sounds really fun.”  “Perry is super casual, I love that about her.  She is having the reception outside in a pavilion with a band and dancing.  It’s going to be such a fun weekend.” 

Tobin and Chris sat together after dinner with a couple additional glasses of wine and talked about the games in Rio and their expectations for the playoffs for the NWSL.  They both knew they could possibly meet each other in the semi-finals or finals and they were both looking forward to the competition.

Tobin leaned her head against Chris’s shoulder.  The wine was helping her to relax and Christen had no problem with Tobin moving closer.  She reached her arm around Tobin and slid her hand over her stomach and her fingers innocently found exposed skin between her sweatpants and t-shirt.   Tobin welcomed the contact.  She shifted towards the forward and looked into her eyes.  Chris looked down.  Tobin reached for her hand and made small circles.  Chris watched as Tobin’s fingers move over the top of her hand. The contact made her heart flutter.  “Tobin?” “Yah.” “How do you feel? Tobin was quiet just thinking about the question and looking into Chris’s eyes.  “I mean, How do you feel about us?” Tobin smiled. “I feel like we have something special.”  Chris lifted Tobin’s hand and kissed it. Their connection was undeniable.  

They cuddled up together and talked more about their relationship.   They knew it would be difficult at times not being able to express exactly what they were feeling.  They would have to sometimes be guarded and reserved and that would be a challenge.  But, they agreed it would be worth it.  Worth protecting what they had.

“So what do you want to do tomorrow?” Tobin looked at Chris kissing her hand. Chris was thinking. Tobin decided to kiss her wrist then her forearm and she continued to her neck and then to her ear.  “I have an idea.”  Chris just waited at Tobin comment. Her lips were now next to her ear giving her chills.  “I want to kiss and caress you all day.” Christen took in the warmth of Tobin’s face next to her chin.  “Mmmm I like the sound of that.”

Christen shifted to the edge of the sofa and stood up.  She reached out her hand and pulled Tobin from the sofa leading her down the hall.  Tobin’s heart was racing in anticipation.  As they entered the master bedroom, the city provided just enough light for them to be comfortable with their exposed skin as their clothes dropped to the floor.  Tobin’s hand caressed Chris’s soft breast.  She slowly moved down her neck and took her hard nipple into her mouth.  Chris moaned and in one quick movement, Tobin lifted Chris and she wrapped her aching center around Tobin. 

Next thing Chris was on her back and Tobin picked up where she left off gently feasting on her nipples.  As her breasts swelled, Tobin moved down her body.   She ran her hands down the back of her thighs and pushed them slightly apart so she had access to her most sensitive area. 

Chris waited for Tobin’s mouth to grace her core.  Then is happened, her soft lips and warm wet tongue began to suck on her clit. Chris’s vaginal walls contracted and furthering the ache in her lower abdomen.  Tobin felt amazing.  Strong but gentle….it was like nothing she had experienced before.

Tobin grabbed ahold of her thighs and pulled her hips closer slipping her tongue into the warm opening.  Chris moaned with pleasure as she held Tobin’s head increasing the pressure while she sucked and licked her folds.  It was a feeling she could not resist.  Tobin’s rhythm was intoxicating and within minutes Chris began to shutter.  Tobin held on keeping her tongue inside and wanting to have the feeling last.  Chris melted into the sheets and Tobin rested her head against the forwards thigh placing small kissed on her hot core.  Eventually they fell asleep wrapped together in the shadows on the city.


End file.
